


The Sight of You (Two) Drives Me Wild

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Eggsy, Switch!Roxy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy are away on a mission, but that doesn't mean Merlin needs to miss out on the fun. (Dom!Merlin instructing Roxy on what to do during a scene with Sub!Eggsy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight of You (Two) Drives Me Wild

Merlin took a long sip of his coffee, contemplating the sight in front of him on his computer screen.

Eggsy was in position, kneeling on the floor in front of the bed, hands clasped behind his back. He was fully nude and Merlin could just start to make out the bruises forming from his and Roxy’s mission earlier.

Although they were in Germany right now, without their Dom, Merlin had given Roxy and Eggsy permission to play without him, so long as he could watch. He knew how Eggsy often needed to give up control after a particularly tough mission, as this one had been. Merlin would give anything to be there, but he had trained Roxy well.

“Alright, lass, tell Eggsy to get onto the bed, hands and knees.”

“Yes sir,” Roxy replied, and instructed Eggsy to do so. Merlin watched through his screen, via Roxy’s glasses, as Eggsy climbed onto the bed, presenting his ass.

Merlin hummed happily at the sight of Eggsy’s perfect ass, smiling as Roxy reached out and rubbed her hands down the younger man’s back before settling on the twin globes, squeezing them in her small hands.

“Good girl, Roxy,” Merlin murmured, cock growing hard in his slacks. “His ass feels so good, doesn’t it? Give me a look, love.”

Roxy hummed and pulled apart Eggsy’s cheeks, exposing his hole to Merlin. Merlin could hear Eggsy gasp as Roxy trailed her thumbs around his rim, watched as Eggsy arched his back to try and gain more friction than Roxy’s gentle touch provided.

“Tell him to calm down,” Merlin said, hand groping his cock through his pants. “Tell him he’ll get what we give him, when we decided to give it to him, and not a minute sooner.”

Roxy relayed the message, and as she did continued to massage Eggsy’s rim with her fingertips, pulling quiet moans from the man. Merlin was already impressed by Roxy- it wasn’t but a month or so ago that she was too shy to take control in bed the way Eggsy needed.

“Ask him what he needs,” Merlin instructed, double checking that his office door was locked.

“What do you need, Eggsy, love? Ask me and Merlin nicely.”

Eggsy whimpered, squirming slightly. “Please, Sir, Madam, can I...Can you spank me?”

Merlin smiled and Roxy rubbed Eggsy’s back encouragingly, praising him for asking so sweetly. Merlin was proud of Eggsy. The sub always had a hard time asking for what he wanted at first, not wanting to seem weak or needy.

“Good boy,” Merlin murmured to himself as he reached down to unzip his pants and take himself out into his hand. He knew Eggsy could hear him, but during playtime, the sub wasn’t allowed to speak unless instructed.

“What do you want me to spank you with, Eggsy?” Roxy asked, palm rubbing over his cheeks now, as though warming him up for the spanking. “Do you want my hand, the paddle, the belt...”

“Your hand, please,” Eggsy whispered, sheets clenched tightly in his fists. “Please, madam.”

Merlin moaned at Eggsy’s sweet voice, the way his boy asked Roxy so charmingly. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the small tub of lube he had there, slicking his hand before returning it to his cock, stroking slowly.

“Give him fifteen, lass.”

Normally, Merlin would only give Eggsy ten, but Roxy had smaller hands and tended to be far more gentle than Merlin. Eggsy could handle ten of Merlin’s spanks so he would undoubtedly be able to handle the woman’s fifteen. 

“Asked so nicely, my love,” Roxy replied, bending down to kiss Eggsy at the base of his spine. “I’m going to give you fifteen to start. I want you to count them out loud for me. What’s the safe-word, Eggsy?” 

“Oxfords not brogues.”

“Good boy.”

The first smack made all three of them groan, Eggsy pushing back into Roxy’s touch with a whispered, “one.”

She continued to spank their sub, the soft flesh of Eggsy’s ass growing redder with each slap. Eggsy was panting hard near the end of it, tears welling in his eyes. Sweat slicked his back and his cock was rock hard, bobbing in the open air between his body and the mattress. Judging by the redness of Eggsy’s ass, Roxy could spank Eggsy harder than he had previously thought.

“Tell him to touch himself,” Merlin growled, stroking his cock faster. “I want to see him get off on you spanking him.”

Roxy relayed the message between spanks. Merlin watched in wonder as Eggsy took himself in hand, stripping his cock hard and fast as Roxy continued to spank his ass raw. Just as her hand came down for the last time, Eggsy came, spurting come across the mattress and crying “Fifteen!”

“Good boy, Eggsy. Well done, Roxy. Now, your turn. Get him to turn over on his back,” Merlin murmured, slowing down his strokes in an effort to slow down his impending orgasm.

“Turn over for me, love,” Roxy all but growled, kicking off her panties. “You did so well for me, Eggsy. Just a little longer.”

“Straddle his face,” Merlin said, grinning as Eggsy nodded, tilting his head up, tongue already sneaking out of his mouth. The boy was such a slut for both cock and cunt. He was amazing with that clever little mouth of his.

Roxy sat herself on Eggsy’s face, thighs on either side of Eggsy’s ears. She lowered herself to his mouth, gasping as Eggsy’s tongue found her clit.

Hands tangled in his hair, Roxy began to fuck herself on his mouth, grinding her cunt down and getting his face and chin sloppy with her slickness. High pitched moans and gasps fell from her mouth as she rode Eggsy’s face and god, Merlin wished more than anything that he could be there.

“Play with your nipples for me, lass,” Merlin whispered, once again picking up the pace on his stroking, one hand playing with his balls, rolling them in his palm. “Love seeing you touch those sweet tits of yours.”

Roxy did as Merlin instructed her, moaning louder now, hips stuttering. The young woman was incredibly sensitive and it never took long for her to come. Soon enough, she jackknifed, yanking Eggsy’s hair hard as she came, crying out for both her lovers. Merlin himself came at the sight, pulsing over his fist.

On shaky legs, Roxy climbed off Eggsy’s face and placed her glasses on the bedside table so Merlin could see them both before curling up on the bed next to the younger man. Both his young lovers were flushed and smiling, covered in sweat.

“I miss you both so much,” Merlin whispered, hands itching to be able to stroke Roxy’s hair back out of her face and rub salve on Eggsy’s sore bottom. “Be safe coming home tomorrow, yeah? I’ll see you soon.”

“Can’t wait ta see you, guv,” Eggsy murmured, voice already slurring with sleep. Roxy nodded next to him, scooting closer to rest her head on Eggsy’s chest.

“We both miss you loads, Merlin,” Roxy added, grinning at her glasses. “Can’t wait to be home.”

Merlin thought of their bed, empty and cold. He couldn’t wait for that either. He’d been lonely without his two lovers sharing his home. Merlin chuckled as Roxy yawned heavily, causing Eggsy to do the same.

“Sleep now, loves. You both did so well for me. Love you both.”

They were both already sleeping. Merlin shook his head, grinning.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky.


End file.
